


may i have this dance?

by deputyydipshit



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Dance, Post-Wedding, Wayhaught Week, Wedding Fluff, big wynaught feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26624179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deputyydipshit/pseuds/deputyydipshit
Summary: Waverly and Nicole are married and Wynonna decides to have a heart-to-heart with her new sister-in-laworWynaught gets soft
Relationships: Rosita Bustillos/Wynonna Earp, Waverly Earp & Wynonna Earp, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp & Nicole Haught
Comments: 9
Kudos: 178





	may i have this dance?

**Author's Note:**

> I made a playlist!
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1wuvRnnvaujffY7vzaCoj9?si=HB3wISd8TTyOVOsqwNMytg

The Purgatory reception hall was alive with music and nearly drunk townspeople dancing around the makeshift dance floor in the middle of the room. The town rarely came together for occasions such as weddings, but seeing as Waverly Earp was their token “Nicest Person in Purgatory” they made an exception. Wynonna grunted, unamused, when the York brothers crashed the wedding reception clearly already inebriated. Perry Crofte stumbled in after them, fruitlessly reaching for their arms. He found the first familiar face he could and flashed Wynonna an apologetic smile before pushing the brothers over to the buffet across the room. It was only a matter of time before she heard one of them complain about the lack of non-vegan or vegetarian options.

_ It wouldn’t be a wedding in Purgatory without a few fuckups. _ Wynonna thought as she refilled her drink. Doc had been so gracious to offer up an open bar at the reception for less than half price for the happy couple, so Wynonna felt no remorse drinking him dry. The night was young, the reception had just begun, and she was going to need a  _ lot _ of help getting through the party.

“That’s a pretty full glass you’ve got there. At least three shots worth of whiskey.” Rosita commented after Wynonna slammed the nearly empty bottle of Jack Daniel’s onto the table.

“Yeah well you didn’t just watch your baby sister marry your best friend.” Wynonna replied, taking a large sip of her over-poured drink without missing a beat.

“Best friend? Ouch. And here I thought we had become close.” Rosita leaned forward on her elbows, guiding the glass, still in Wynonna’s hand, to her lips. She took a small sip, eyes locked with Wynonna’s, and finished with a wink.

“You’re very needy for someone who’s been granted free reign of town by a bunch of horny nuns.” Wynonna grumbled and looked down at her drink, attempting to hide the faint blush covering her cheeks.

“Horny nuns are great and all, but none of them stand a chance against you.” Rosita lightly tapped the table, gaining Wynonna’s eyes. “You sure you’re okay? I thought you’d be out there dancing with Doc by now. Grinding on hisー”

“Doc’s pistol is great and all, but it doesn’t stand a chance against you.” Wynonna imitated the other woman, sending them both into a momentary fit of laughter. They both quieted down and Wynonna sighed.

“I’m afraid Haught’s going to do something stupidーlike flee the town or... _ die _ ーand hurt Waves.”

“You know she wouldn’t do that.” Rosita pointed out. “At least the part about fleeing town.”

“She’s been through hell, Rosie. I don’t want Nicole to become another number.”

“You said she waited all that time. Just for Waverly to return. Do you really think she’d leave now? Her fate is tied to you and your family just as much as you are to that damn gun.”

“Fucking all of those habbots has turned you into a walking bumbersticker.” Wynonna rolled her eyes.

“Hey, I’m just trying to help the girl I love get over the irrational fear that the girl her sister loves is going to leave after everything she’s been through.” Rosita reached out and covered Wynonna’s hand with her own.

“I never did give her one of those “you hurt her, I’ll kill you” talks.” Wynonna said, mostly to herself.

“So,” Rosita gently squeezed her hand, “go give her one now.”

“You really are a genius.” Wynonna downed the rest of her drink and stole a quick kiss from the bartender, walking away before Rosita could respond.

Susanna Hoffs’ voice faded over the speakers as the song changed to Berlin’s Take My Breath Away. Wynonna chuckled, knowing Waverly had curated a playlist with equal parts Taylor Swift crap and 80s classic rock to appeal to both her and Nicole. It was the subtle things Wynonna noticed her sister did to show her love and affection for Nicole with no words necessary. Things like making a playlist for their wedding, preparing Nicole’s coffee before she gets downstairs, and leaving notes in the pockets of Nicole’s bunker gear were all things Wynonna found disgusting, but things she could hold against Nicole easily.

“Haught.” Wynonna grabbed the redhead by the front of her coat and pulled them away from Nicole’s parents.

“What the hell?” Nicole pulled Wynonna’s hands off of her, but they just found their way to her shoulders.

“We need to talk.” Wynonna said seriously.

“O...kay?” Nicole raised an eyebrow, holding her hands out awkwardly.

“Put your hands on these glorious hips and dance with me, Haught Shit.” Wynonna demanded, and Nicole quickly complied.

“What’s up with you? You shed the leather jacket and suddenly you’re a ball of nerves?”

“If you ever hurt my sister I will personally see to it that you mysteriously disappear without a trace.” Wynonna gripped Nicole’s shoulders and stared into her eyes.

The color drained from Nicole’s face and her hands fell to her sides as her body went stiff. Wynonna liked to mess with her, but she could tell this was no joke. And since she was no longer law enforcement, she couldn’t make some joke about threatening an officer. Wynonna’s eyes never left her own, and her face remained serious.

“I um.” Nicole cleared her throat and placed her hands back on Wynonna’s waist. They resumed their dancing, swaying slowly and out of time with Berlin. “I made a promise to never hurt her again.”

“You better keep that promise. Otherwiseー”

“Yes I know, I’ll disappear. Got it.” Nicole nodded stiffly.

“She’s been hurt too many times, by too many people. And after Champ…” Wynonna’s voice trailed off.

Looking over Nicole’s shoulder she saw Waverly standing near a table with Jeremy and Chrissy, eating cake and laughing at some terrible joke Jeremy probably made. Doc walked up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder, bringing her in for a hug. Wynonna sucked in a sharp breath and looked back to Nicole who was watching her with careful eyes.

“Just take care of her...please.” Wynonna whispered.

“Hey, I intend to. I let her get away once, but never again.”

“Thank you.” Wynonna cleared her throat and quickly wiped away her tears. “Just thank you, Haught. For everything.”

“I haven’t done much.” Nicole chuckled, her southern accent poking through her words. “I’ve just been the person my parents raised me to be. That and dying a couple of times, but that’s not important right now.”

“It’s very important, ya dingus.” Wynonna smiled. “If you died, then Waves would be crushed and I wouldn’t be able to kill you myself.”

“You’re trying so hard to be threatening right now, but it’s not working at all anymore.”

“I’m  _ trying _ to do this big sister thing right for once. But instead of threatening you I think I should be thanking you.”

“For what?” Nicole tilted her head to the side.

“You completely turned her life around. Gave her something I don’t think I ever could have.”

“You’re not a bad sister, Wynonna.” Nicole cut in before her friend could finish.

“I left her for three years, Nicole. And when I finally came back to Purgatory, I was more than ready to leave again. With or without her.”

“But you didn’t leave.” Nicole smiled. “You stayed. Because of her. And look at you now, look at both of you.”

“I’m just really... _ really _ thankful she found you when she did.” Wynonna said softly, looking over Nicole’s shoulder again where Waverly still stood laughing.

Nicole placed a hand on the side of Wynonna’s face, gaining her attention again. “I’m glad I found her when I did, too. And you.”

“I’ve never had a sister-in-law before.” Wynonna covered Nicole’s hand with her own and gripped it tightly.

“You’ve never had a best friend either, and yet here you are with both.” Nicole smiled.

“It’s like you want me to cry.” Wynonna lightly punched Nicole’s shoulder.

“Between the way your ass looks top shelf in that dress and how I’m married to the most amazing woman in the world, I think it’s you Earps who are trying to make  _ me _ cry.”

“I know I’ve given you a really hard time in the past, but I was only trying to make sure you didn’t run off.” Wynonna admitted as the last notes of the song faded out. Elton John’s voice filled their ears and she nearly snorted. “She’s really got a variety of music here.”

Nicole just smiled and hummed in agreeance.

“That first night we talked, really talked…”

“On the floor of the station behind my desk?” Nicole raised an eyebrow.

“Yes, the night you told me my ass was top shelf, and the start of our love-hate relationship.”

“The night we got kidnapped by a serial killer revenant.”

“And you almost diedー”

“ー _ did _ die.” Nicole corrected.

“You did?” Wynonna’s eyes went wide.

“Nedley never told you? They found me on the side of the road. Had to resuscitate on site.”

“Shit…” Wynonna hissed. “You’ve really survived some shit. Getting shot by my dick of a sister, a serial killer, being possessed  _ twice _ . I don’t know how you’re still here. Or why.”

“I’m still here because my team has saved me every single time shit got rough. And because of the relationships I’ve found along the way.”

“I see that your parents came. Congrats on them not hating you anymore?” Wynonna quickly changed the subject, not wanting to cry in front of anyone else.

“Waverly insisted we send them an invitation. I didn’t expect they would actually come.”

“Do you think...because of the cop thing…”

“Yes.” Nicole answered, knowing exactly where the statement was going. “Being a fire marshal is something they approve of I guess.” She shrugged.

“I know Waverly approves of it. She’s been eye-fucking you every time you stop by the station in your gear.”

Nicole’s face turned as red as her hair and she cleared her throat. “I, uh...had no idea.”

“Well, I guess I can rest easy now knowing no handcuffs will be involved in the bedroom anymore.”

“None that are my own.” Nicole corrected.

Wynonna gagged and pushed Nicole away from her, bending over and pretending to throw up. Nicole placed her hands on her hips and watched her best friend with a triumphant smirk on her face. She had won this time, and victory tasted so,  _ so _ sweet.

“I can’t believe that I have to put up with you for the rest of my life.” Wynonna glared at Nicole after regaining her composure.

“You’re not the one married to her.” Waverly’s voice came from behind Nicole and she wrapped her arms around her wife’s waist.

“Good luck with that, baby girl. I feel horrible for you.” Wynonna wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

“Okay, okay. Not all of us can compete with sexy Latina bartender Rosita Bustillos.” Nicole rolled her eyes.

“Sexy bartender?” Waverly clocked Nicole from the side with a raised eyebrow.

“You can’t deny she’s very attractive.” Nicole pointed out and glanced over at the bar, tossing Rosita a smile.

“Hey, she’s mine. Go make googly eyes with your  _ wife _ .” Wynonna stepped up to Nicole and lowered her voice. “Or else, I’ve got a big knife stashed between my legs and won’t hesitate to whip it out.”

“Down girl.” Nicole held her hands up in surrender. “I’m just messing around. The only woman I have eyes for is your extremely attractive baby sister.”

“Yeah, okay I’m done. I can’t afford to throw up again at the hands of your words. She’s all yours, baby girl.” Wynonna patted Waverly on the shoulder as she made her way back toward the bar.

“Haught: 1, Earp: none.” Nicole grinned.

Waverly smiled and released Nicole from her grip. The redhead turned around and was met with an outstretched hand. Waverly looked at her with love in her eyes, and a smile playing softly on her lips.

“May I have this dance?”

“By all means, lead the way.” Nicole smiled and pulled Waverly close.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on twitter! @deputyydipshit


End file.
